


MISSION: Movie night!

by Canthre



Series: Saint Seiya works [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, I caved and tagged everyone, Please Forgive me, and some shenanigans, just a Christmas movie night get-together for the Goldies, not really shippy but tagging just in case, some Captain America: Civil War discussion, written for SeSa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canthre/pseuds/Canthre
Summary: What can go wrong on a peaceful evening the Gold Saints are spending in Aries Temple? There is a movie to watch, popcorn to  eat and all the talking in the world to be held.





	MISSION: Movie night!

 

****

 

'Is it truly necessary?'

The tone wasn’t as hostile as Mu had expected it to be. Still.

'Hm,' he said, prolonging the silence just to be contrary, 'I suppose probably not, but who are we to deny our friends and comrades a moment of respite in amicable atmosphere?'

The look he received was very telling – indeed, mostly because it wasn’t even a proper look to begin with. Looks usually required having eyes open. Mu considered teasing his companion a while longer but

'Shaka, if you’re so unwilling you can just pass on this evening. I won’t be angry – if anything, I’ll probably wish to do the same at some point tonight.'

'I am not opposed to spending time with our friends. I am not,' at this point Shaka’s face scrunched, as if trying hard – and failing – to not appear disgruntled, 'opposed to movies, or movie times, as Kiki likes to call it. It’s just that-'

'-you expect it’ll turn into a disaster and we’ll have massive headaches tomorrow morning. I’m sure you’ll be able to meditate that off, though. If not, I have some really good potions,' Mu cut in.

Shaka just sighed at that and crossed his arms, before deciding this looked terribly childish. He wasn’t particularly fond of Mu’s sarcastic tones. They tended to last too long for Shaka’s tastes.

'Alright, I will stay. But-,' Shaka couldn’t quite contain his doubt, 'Why, for the compassion of Acala, do we have to bring the Bronze Saints into this?'

Mu was bustling around his small kitchen, preparing dishes for upcoming evening. Shaka could even hear a small, absentminded hum coming from his friend, a clear indication of how relaxed and happy Mu was. With a small pang somewhere deep inside him Shaka realized he really didn’t want to spoil Mu’s party. No matter how stupid – _sentimental_ – he thought the idea behind it was.

'Well, technically, they’re not going to interrupt our movie time. They’re here to eat and learn to feel at ease in Sanctuary. Oh, and to watch over Kiki. A bit.'

'We could send Kiki up to my Temple. Neelam would watch over him.'

'Mhm. However, are you sure Neelam wouldn’t just leave for India tomorrow if we did that?' Shaka huffed slightly at that, but he was pretty sure Mu already knew he has surrendered. 'In any case,' Mu continued, “It’ll be nice to have everyone over.'

Shaka answered nothing to this and, still silent, took bowls of snacks from Mu. Somewhere inside the Aries Temple bell chimed and a small, shadowy figure slithered between the pillars.

 

***

 

The meeting was about as loud and uncomfortable as Shaka has imagined.

Well, at least for him, since Mu and rest of their friends seemed pretty content with chatting and gossiping and making an awful mess of Mu’s living room. Shaka found himself a nice sanctuary in a large armchair standing in the most secluded corner of the room. Surrounded by a bunch of pillows he finally decided that his private space was safe and ventured back into the kitchen.

One of the greatest wonders of the world was that somehow all of Athena’s Gold Saints could fit into one kitchen and still leave some space for operating it. Shaka marveled at that, though he’d definitely prefer if said Gold Saints could lower their voices. As it was, Milo was all but shouting something enthusiastically into Kanon’s ear, while Aphrodite prattled about his new nail polish color – something about hybrids? – to Camus, who in turn was helping Mu arrange glasses on trays. Mu, who abandoned any hope of operating his kitchen as normal, was brewing tea – tea, oh sweetness of heavens, Shaka already felt better for that sight itself – and collecting the dishes simultaneously over everyone’s heads. Aldebaran somehow squeezed himself into a corner near the entrance, probably in hopes of taking as little space as possible, and was explaining something or another to Shura and Death Mask. All in all – it was chaos. Shaka almost fled up to his own, very quiet and very Saint-empty, Temple.

'Relax,' said an amused voice from behind him. Shaka turned to find Saga and Aiolos lingering in the corridor. Saga smiled encouragingly at him – how did he manage to look so young and yet so old at the same time? – before continuing, 'I heard Mu has some calming herbal tea ready. My guess is that he made it with you in mind, but I could name some other candidates. What do you think?'

'He may run out of this tea if we were to type honestly,' Aiolos cut in before Shaka could even open his mouth. Saga just smiled, still looking at Shaka.

'I’ll take care of distribution, then.'

'Sure you will.'

'I doubt any of those candidates would choose tea over… other things,' Shaka said then, moving away from the kitchen entrance.

'You’re probably right,' Saga nodded. “Well, that just leaves more of good tea for us.'

'Indeed,' Shaka said and at the same time Milo’s voice filled the kitchen with loud, 'Attention guys! There’s one big thing we have to decide!'

Shaka headed back into the kitchen with Aiolos and Saga just behind him. Inside Milo somehow managed to plant himself on the kitchen table with Aiolia standing by. Despite common clothes that many Saints chose the wear those days (as Athena gently encouraged them to venture into outside world) Milo still looked like a war leader. Or mad crusade leader, Shaka corrected himself, taking Milo’s blazing eyes and wide grin into consideration.

'Okay, now that everyone is paying attention I’d like to announce that pole dancers are just arriving and we hope Mu would help with arranging the disco lights-'

'Milo!'

'Alright, alright,' Milo’s smile somehow managed to get even wider, 'Joking, we’re about to have a great evening together, thanks to Mu’s hospitality. That being said, what movie are we watching today?' next to him Aiolia shuffled through a large bag and assembled a small stack of DVDs.

'I got nearly all of Marvel movies down in Athens today,' Milo continued while bending down to retrieve the movies, 'Since everybody seemed to enjoy _Avengers_ movies when we watched them with lady Athena last month. I got us some prequels – mostly _Iron Man_ movies – and the newest movie to date. So, who’s in for,”'Milo glanced at the box in hand, 'some _Civil War_ fights?'

'Lady Athena mentioned that this one is about falling of friendship,' Saga murmured from just behind Shaka. Virgo Saint tensed a little, ready to respond – probably something about insignificance of movies in general – but Aiolos was faster.

'Apparently it’s also about strength of friendship, as well.'

'You knew Milo was going to bring those movies, didn’t you?'

'Aiolia might’ve mentioned this,' Shaka didn’t have to look to imagine sheepish smile on Aiolos’ face.

'Milo!' Saga exclaimed, bringing everyone’s attention to the entrance, 'I think we’ll follow to this _Civil War_. With hopes that it’ll prove a better movie than the second _Avengers_ ,' he added.

With that, every Gold Saint agreed.

 

***

 

'Gosh, it’s frigging _cold_!'

'It’s December, Seiya. It’s usually cold.'

'No, it’s not. I lived here before, Shiryu, so believe when I say that it’s cold. Like, let’s freeze-our-asses cold.'

'Guys,” Shun cut in, just a little bit exasperated, 'Can you please stop arguing? Mu must be already waiting for us, we’re running late!'

'Heh,' Seiya grunted and wrapped the coat tighter around himself, 'It should be illegal to get this cold.'

'Been worse.'

'True.'

'And it’s not really that cold, Seiya.'

'Nobody asked you, Hyoga.'

 

***

 

'Did the Bronze Saints arrive?' Shaka asked leaning against the cushions.

'Not yet, but I’m sure they’ll be here soon,' Mu said and settled on a low armchair next to his friend, 'I asked Kiki to wait for them outside. And everything is already set for them, so I doubt they’ll come in to disturb us.'

'Good,' Shaka murmured, 'There’s already not enough room for all of us,' Mu couldn’t help but smile at this. Shaka was right, of course – all the Gold Saints made Mu’s usually spacious living room look like a crammed cell.

'Well, if you moved I could vacate this armchair for one of our friends,' mused the Aries Saint. Shaka just smiled.

 

***

 

'I’m not sure what to think of this,' Shura said and his voice was dripping with suspicion, 'Governmental control is the right thing to do. An army needs a leader.'

'I suppose it’s a bit more complicated than that,' Aldebaran answered, munching on popcorn.

'Oh? How opposing the law can be anything but breaking it?'

'Technically,' Aiolia interrupted from his place beside Aldebaran, 'Those Accords aren’t their law. I mean, they are supposed to agree to them to make them law… right?' he directed this question at Milo and Kanon, who were sitting almost in front of the TV. Milo just rolled his eyes at the question, but Kanon shrugged and said, 'As Aldebaran put it… it’s complicated.”

'They’re criminals,' Shura insisted.

'Guys, how about we leave this talk for later or we pause the movie?' everybody winced at Aphrodite’s annoyed tone. Shura sighted and muttered something under his nose. Shaka would swear that it was something about ‘lack of morals’ or ‘terrible short-sight’ or maybe ‘fools all of them’, but since he himself was rather unperturbed by the movie’s characters he ignored it.

'Wait,' Mu said suddenly, 'Did something just crash…?' Milo rolled his eyes again and said, 'Majority of this movie is crashing.'

 

***

 

'So it’s basically a magical soap opera,' Death Mask said.

They did pause the movie at some point. Milo and Kanon sat in crossfire of questions since it turned out they knew almost everything about the world in which movie took place in. At some point Mu tried to explain to Shaka that all those movies were somehow tied in – well, that was something Shaka already understood – and that there were comics with even more stories of those characters. However, at this point Shaka found his peers’ discussion to be much more entertaining.

'Listen, we can turn this into 101 Marvel Fun Facts or something,' Milo said, mildly irritated, 'But you’ll all get a better picture after the movie.'

'Probably,' Saga agreed, 'But I’m already a little confused on its message. Shura,' here Saga indicated to his fuming friend, 'Is actually right in saying that those heroes lack any form of authority over them. And the movie is trying to makes us believe that they are better off without any? Or that they are their own best judges?'

'Well, it’s no novelty that governments are prone to corruption,' Kanon’s voice was just a little too sharp for Shaka’s comfort. Neither for Saga’s, judging from the Gold Saints suddenly tensed shoulders.

All Gold Saints sat in semi-circle around Mu’s TV and the picture of their gathering was strangely soothing – almost _unnatural_ in its mundanity. Yet somehow Shaka could feel shadows lurking just at edges of their group. Then a voice cut right through the room.

'It is not a matter of good and evil, but of right and wrong,' Shaka realized the voice was his own voice, 'But right and wrong are different for every human being,' Each and every eye in the room was fixed upon him. Shaka hoped Mu would continue on the subject – because if there was anyone talented at ending any heated dispute it was Mu, but his friend was nowhere in sight. Shaka resisted the urge to sink into the pillows and ignore his companions. Where was Mu when he needed him? He sighed before adding, 'One cannot talk in absolutes when speaking of another person.'

'Shaka is right,' Aiolos added with gentle voice, 'No human is perfect – therefore, everyone in there,' he gestured towards the still paused TV screen, 'has their own flaws.'

'They are all right. And they are all wrong,' Shaka concluded.

Heavy silence filled the room.

'Maybe we should continue,' a quiet voice suggested. Shaka nearly jumped when a light hand touched his shoulder. When the rest of their group relaxed once again and the movie started playing Shaka turned to Mu to ask, 'Where have you been?'

'I thought I heard someone shout in the Temple,' Mu explained, 'But it seems I have just misheard.'

 

***

 

'Let’s give it to them – the fights are _awesome_.'

'Huh. I saw better.'

'I’ve _been_ in better.'

'Shush,' Milo said, not bothering to even look at Camus sitting just behind him, 'You’re just jealous,' he added after Camus inhaled sharply at some perfectly aimed kick. Despite complaints the superhuman stunts impressed each and every of the Gold Saints. Shaka found himself actually enjoying the movie – even when he had to give up some of the pillows to make room for Mu right next to him.  

'Well, I for one am impressed by agent Barton,' Aiolos suddenly cut in. Saga chuckled next to him before speaking, 'That’s only because you’d love to get some of those arrows.'

'Nah. I’d love to get all of them. And the bow, too.'

 

***

 

'So I guess this again is the matter of right and wrong, eh?' Shura said to no one in particular.

'It’s personal,' Mu said, 'In a way it’s the quintessence of right and wrong,' and Shaka couldn’t disagree with that.

The room wasn’t truly silent this time – movie made sure of that, after all – but at the same time all the music and noise only enhanced Gold Saints’ own silence.

 

***

 

'So,' Milo said while plucking the DVD disc from the player, 'What do you guys think of this movie?'

'It was a mess but I liked it,' Aphrodite said, and when everybody looked at him in consternation he added, 'Well, it was. The politics were messy and the characters had so many factors working on them that the final result was a mess. But a logical mess.'

'Yeah I guess you’re right-,' Aiolia said at the same as Death Mask cut in, 'So it _was_ a magical soap opera,' and Aphrodite smacked him a pillow.

'Technically, there is no magic in this world,' Kanon said lightly and Milo nodded, 'Even the telekinetic parts are just advanced science changing humans,' Shaka almost smiled at that. Mu squeezed his hand and Shaka relaxed into his friend.

'A not-magical soap opera, then.'

'As much as I don’t like to agree with your jests, Death Mask, you do have a point,' Aldebaran spoke, his face bearing a deeply thoughtful look. Death Mask wrested the pillow from Aphrodite’s hands and said, 'Bring it on, big guy. Since it’s so often that anyone agrees with me,' Aphrodite and Shura undignified snort were almost simultaneous. Aldebaran smiled and complied.

'The part that captured me the most was the way relationships and other people influence one’s action. As Saints we are taught that lady Athena’s words are absolute and so should be our loyalty. Lady Athena protects the world and I – we – should be grateful to help her. But those people lacked a common loyalty. Their conflict was just as complicated as their own stories were separate.'

'Still it was painful to watch friendship end,' Saga said quietly.

'Isn’t it always,' Aiolos murmured at that.

'I still just stand by the government side,' Shura said, 'Law is law. Saying that you won’t listen to it because you believe your superiors are corrupted shouldn’t be excused. And yes, Milo,' he continued when he saw the Scorpio Saint frowning, 'I’m aware the government is corrupted in this world.'

'It may seem as a too convenient plot point, true,' Kanon admitted, 'But the majority of the conflict here lies with ethics rather than politics.'

'Wait, what happened to this super spy guy with an eyepatch? I mean, I remember in the second movie he was in hiding but how did that even happen?' Aiolia asked. Milo suddenly looked a bit guilty, but replied nonetheless, 'I always forget that you haven’t seen the side movies… Well, SHIELD is not working anymore because other organization – the evil one that made those super soldiers you saw in this movie – basically destroyed it. The thing is, this HYDRA had some governmental support so…'

'That’s why the Captain thinks that having a potentially corrupted authority is a bigger risk than having none?'

'Aha.'

'He’s right, then.'

'Well… yes. Not that the other side is wrong, technically speaking.'

'I think we should watch those side movies as well,' Aphrodite said. Both Milo and Kanon grinned at that. Milo pointed to a bag lying next to the TV, 'Our options are vast.'

'That’s a good idea,' Saga said, 'But maybe we should help Mu with cleaning…?'

'Yes, exactly!' Aiolos agreed and stood to stretch. Aiolia followed his suit and then turned to the corner where Shaka and Mu sat in silence. 'Mu, how can we be of- Mu?'

Everyone turned to their usually stoic companion only to find the Aries Saint deeply frowning.

'Mu?' Saga asked a bit perturbed, 'Is something wrong?'

'I’m afraid so,' Mu answered, and his frown deepened further, 'Now I’m sure it’s too quiet.'

'Weren’t Seiya and the rest coming here to take care of Kiki?' Aldebaran asked while standing up.

'They were.'

'Yes, then it’s definitely too quiet.'

With the movie and their dispute ending the Gold Saints could finally notice the abnormally quiet Aries Temple. Shaka stood up and marched to the door. 

 

 

***

 

'Thank Athena it’s finally over.'

'Oh, don’t say that. This was a nice evening,' Mu protested. Last of his dishes finally made it back to the cupboard with a flick of thought and he was free to turn to his still fuming friend.

'Really?' Shaka’s expression was so sour that Mu had to fight hard against laughter.

'Well, we had fun and the movie was rather good and then-,'

'And then I ended up as a chicken.'

Mu couldn’t help it anymore – silver laugh filled the kitchen. Shaka looked even grimmer.

'I’m sorry, my dear friend. But if you saw your own expression-,' Mu shook his head and pursed his lips in an attempt to fight off any further laughter. Shaka’s eyes were open and it was a miracle he hadn’t yet burned a hole in the table. Admittedly, his hair still looked… a bit dusty.

Both Saints jumped at a loud crash coming from the closet. Mu’s expression darkened a little and he strode out of the kitchen. Despite the distance Shaka could still clearly hear Mu’s lecture.

'… Kiki, I asked you to be nice to the Bronze Saints. They are going to be your comrades and they already are our friends. And how many times have I told you _not_ to use your powers for pranks?'

Kiki’s answer was an indistinct mumble. Mu sighed at that.

'Put the baubles over there, they’ll fit better. Good that we salvaged those lights, too… Where did you get the glue and feathers?'

Again it was impossible to make anything out of Kiki’s answer.

'Well, at least this didn’t… escalate.'

Didn’t escalate? _Didn’t escalate_? Shaka was pretty sure that whatever prank Kiki had intended to do this time, it definitely escalated.

'However, why did you put tar on Shaka? You know he hates it when anything happens to his hair. Ah…? Oh well, then.'

Shaka massaged his temples in hopes of getting rid of massive headache. Good thing that Mu has those remedial teas… He couldn’t even think of meditating at the moment. A small and just a bit mean part of him was relieved that the Bronze Saints weren’t doing any better at the moment. When they were leaving Shaka could swear Seiya still had some parts of glass baubles sticking out of his backside. Only Shiryu looked more amused than tired.

'A movie? What movie? _Home alone_ … Kiki, I know you were trying to play with your friends but for now – no TV for you. For a month.'

With pain throbbing in his head Shaka just wanted Mu to return quickly to brew that damned tea. And hopefully he had some ice in here…? Thankfully, Mu returned just in time.

'I have no idea what was Kiki even thinking… Shaka, what’s wrong?'

'Just tell me you have that tea for migraines,' Shaka groaned. Mu waved a hand at one of the cabinets and soon the kitchen was filled with wonderful aroma of ginger and peppermint. Mu handled Shaka a teacup full of the brew and sat beside him.

'Would you like something else?'

Shaka inhaled the aroma and answered, 'What more would you offer?'

'Well, there is this,' Mu said and leaned in to place a kiss on Shaka’s lips.

 

***

 

Kiki leaned attentively at the doorstep, careful not to interrupt. Sure, his plan to defend the Aries Temple against any intruders has failed but in the end Mission: movie night was accomplished.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (early) Christmas, everybody! Or whatever else it is that you celebrate! 
> 
> This little fic was written for Saint Seiya Secret Santa 2016.


End file.
